smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Whole Tour
"The Whole Tour" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story It is almost close to night fall, and almost every Smurf seems to be getting ready to gather around the speaking mushroom as Papa Smurf gets ready to speak. Papa Smurf: Listen up, my little Smurfs. Don’t forget to get a good nights sleep tonight, for tomorrow we must all work hard on fixing the dam as it appears in need for repairs yet again. Alright then… Papa Smurf leaves to his house and then the Smurfs all yawn and decide to head to their homes. Smurfette is seen with Glovey Smurf standing there. He turns and smiles at her, then waves goodbye and heads over to his sleeping spot. As he heads over, many Smurfs bump into him. “Hey! Watch where you’re Smurfing! Come on, Smurf! I hate bumping!”, Many other comments and complaints are heard. He is then tripped with Clumsy down to the ground. Clumsy: Whoops! Uh…sorry ‘bout that… Clumsy gets up and trips his way into his house. Glovey appears all muddy and dirty. Some Smurfs appear giggling and laughing. Glovey can’t help but to cover his eyes and hold back the tears as he runs out of the forest. He runs and finds a small stump. He sits on it and watches the night sky over the hills. He then sees a shooting star pass by quickly. He sighs and looks back at the village. He notices how peaceful it can be once it appears empty and alone. He heads back slowly and finds his sleeping patch and decides to lie down on it. He tosses and turns from side to side. He yawns and is then startled by Smurfette. Glovey then gets up quickly. Smurfette: Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you… Glovey: Oh, no, no. I’m fine. It’s fine. I mean… Glovey inhales slowly then exhales. Glovey: It’s okay. Uhm listen, I forgot to thank you for showing me the whole forest and village so uhm… thank you. Glovey takes off his hat and shoes as he yawns, which makes Smurfette smile and giggle. Smurfette: You’re the sweetest Smurf I have ever met. You really aren’t like the others Glovey. Glovey shrugs and gives a small smile. Glovey: Well… you know… Both sit down on the grass and watch the stars go by. Glovey then accidentally puts his hand on Smurfette’s hand. They both quickly stare at each other quickly. Glovey looks down and stares at his glove on top of Smurfette’s hand. He removes it and stares at the opposite direction. Glovey: I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… Smurfette looks confused and then she notices his tail wiggling at a fast rate. She blushes and gives a smile. Smurfette: Oh Glovey… Glovey: Hmm… Yes? Smurfette giggles then gets Glovey to get up with her. Smurfette: Nothing. But… I think I forgot to show you something else… If you could come with me. Glovey: Uhm… sure thing. Glovey follows Smurfette to her house. She then heads to her bedroom and closes the door. Glovey just stands in the middle of the room and looks around. He begins to look at various pictures of the Smurfs and Smurfette, from the years before the time crystal incident. The door opens slightly and slowly. Smurfette comes out to Glovey’s surprise. He was shocked to see her like this. She was completely naked and her long hair covered her concealed body parts. Her hair also appeared push to the side of her face, showing only one eye. Glovey: Smurfette?!!....... Smurfette only shushed him and signaled him to follow her to her room. Glovey appeared afraid, and yet he decided to keep going to the dark room. His tail was shaking again more quickly than before. As soon as Glovey entered the room, the door closed shut behind him.... ---- It is a bright morning and the birds are heard chirping. Glovey opens his eyes slightly and gives a big gasp and notices he is in Smurfette’s bed. He turns his head and sees her asleep next to him. Her head was laid on his chest, as she held onto him. He then hears Papa Smurf call for all the Smurfs to get ready to work. Smurfette then wakes up to Papa Smurf’s call. She then gives a quick gasp and tries to get dressed quickly. Smurfette: Hurry, Glovey! We can’t be late! Glovey appears puzzled and he quickly closes his shirt and looks under the bed for his shoes and glove. He looks at himself in the mirror and notices his hair is messy. He observes Smurfette’s hair, which also appears messy. Glovey: Uhm… Smurfette: No time! Let’s go! Smurfette pulls Glovey, and the two run to the speaking mushroom to hear Papa Smurf’s instructions. Both can’t help but to space out and stare at each other and smile. They get close and have their faces touch each others in enjoyment. They are automatically noticed by some Smurfs. Both Hefty and Brainy turn around and are shocked to see the two act so strange. Brainy: Hmm? Hefty: Great Smurfs! What happened to you two?! Brainy approaches the two love Smurfs and snaps his fingers to try and get them back into reality. Both appear surprised and blush as they stand still to listen to Papa Smurf. Hefty gives Glovey a suspicious look then turns to Smurfette. Hefty: Smurfette? Is everything okay? Smurfette: Smurfy! Everything is… Smurfette gives a big sigh then smiles. Smurfette: Smurfalicious... Papa Smurf: Alright then my little Smurfs! Off to work now! All the Smurfs head off to work at the dam. Hefty remains with Glovey and Smurfette. He resumes to gaze at her with a strange confused look, making Smurfette get annoyed. Smurfette: What is it, Hefty?! Hefty: I don’t know, okay. You look different, that’s all. You're acting funny... Brainy: Come on, Hefty. Papa Smurf said we have to work on the dam, because Papa Smurf is always right. Hefty: Hang on, Brainy! Papa Smurf: Hefty! Hefty: Papa Smurf! I can explain. Papa Smurf: I don’t want to hear it right now. I want you to report to your team and get busy! Hefty: But Papa Smurf, something doesn’t seem right about them… Papa Smurf: I didn’t send you to spy on what she does! Now get back to your duties! Hefty: Yes, Papa Smurf… Hefty walks away with Brainy to meet with his team of Smurfs. Papa Smurf then turns to speak to Smurfette and Glovey. Papa Smurf: I’m sorry about that my, little Smurfs. I’m aware that you have been showing Glovey around the forest and village. Hmm… why don’t you two take a day or two off? You’ve earned it for giving Glovey the full tour of the village and forest. I know it can be tiring. Why… just look at how tired and sweaty you two look. Both Glovey and Smurfette give a small grin and nod. Papa Smurf: Well, I best be going to make sure the others do their work. I’ll see you two after your rest. Papa Smurf heads off to tend to the others. Glovey and Smurfette then hold hands and head to the woods where a waterfall is seen splashing on plants, making the weeds seem like a shower spot for bathing. They head and decide to get cleaned…separately of course. Glovey finally slips on his clean clothes and meets with Smurfette again. She kisses his cheek and both are seen hugging. And just like that, both head back to the house. Smurfette: Glovey? Glovey: Yeah? Glovey appeared brushing his hair and tying it into a pony-tail. Smurfette gets close to Glovey and moves his hair around to fix it. She then fixes the collar of his shirt and smiles. Smurfette: Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you wanted me to do anything for you. Are you hungry? Maybe I can try and cook something for you. Glovey smiles and holds Smurfette's hands. Glovey: I'm fine. I just want to enjoy your company. The two of them appear sitting down by the fireplace. Glovey: Thank you again for the tour of the village and forest. Smurfette then rests her head on Glovey's shoulder. Glovey: And, thank you for the "whole tour." Smurfette giggles as she kisses Glovey's forehead, making him blush and rest his head on hers. THE END Trivia *This mini-story takes place before the events of Glovey and Smurfette's Wedding. Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf